


Lucky Star

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implicit Johnlock, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, pre-Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Everyone should have a lucky star !!!...





	Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> beta-edited with patience by Crushedrose

Greg gave another look around the room, sipping slowly from the glass of scotch, looking at people drinking and dancing at the Yard’s New Year’s Eve party.

It was already 10.15p.m but he couldn’t stay there until midnight. He really had nothing to celebrate.

A new year is coming, but he didn’t expect better, make no mistake he wasn’t negative or depressed, he was just realistic. 

Leaving the glass on the barstool he waved goodbye to Sally. She nodded back. She had insisted that he attended to the party even if he wasn’t in the mood.

He tried…but he couldn’t stand it anymore..

He had to go, there was nothing to celebrate and nothing to wait for.

 

Greg started walking in the chilly night, no cabs around.

 

His marriage was over, but it didn’t really matter because it has been over for years. He realized it was time to end it after Sherlock told the truth to everybody on Christmas party at Baker Street. He got home that night and signed the papers she left on the table before leaving.

He was so relieved, to be honest, the need to hide gone as well as the need to pretend to be happy...

 

Greg was lost in his thoughts while his feet took him from the pub in Marleybone Rd. towards Baker Street. The familiar sound of Sherlock’s violin woke him up on the street in front of Speedy’s.

 

 _“If you haven’t anything better to do, you’re welcome at Baker Street on New Year’s Eve. We will share the last drinks and the first ones . No party, only friends and a good bottle of scotch_   _and if we’re lucky, a good violin concert._ “

John’s informal invitation brought him there. He said yes, John was a good friend and Sherlock, oh well…just Sherlock!

 

Following the music he rang the doorbell and after a couple of minutes Mrs. Hudson opened the door greeting him..

"Nice to see you Detective Inspector, welcome." The moment she close the door she shouted up to Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock! John! You should greet your guests! I’m your landlady not your housekeeper!" Greg just smiled and made his way upstairs.

John greeted him with a large smile and Sherlock even stopped playing the violin to say hello even if with his usual nasty words..

Sitting on the couch in his friends’ warm living room Greg felt at home more than in every other place.

Only a single person was missing in his perfect evening at Baker Street.. someone which played an important part in his life even if Greg wouldn’t admit to anybody..

 

_(You can’t be around fifty, newly divorced and having a long life crush for your friend’s older brother.._

_No.. you can’t! )_

 

The bell rang and Greg heard steps coming from downstairs and while John was complaining about the chance of a new client on the New Year’s Eve, someone opened the door, probably Mrs Hudson.

The following moment Mycroft “ _bloody Mycrush_ ” Holmes stepped in the living room, his attention directly on his brother.

“I hope you have a good reason to bother me tonight Sherlock!” Greg‘s mouth fell down, his eyes ran from Mycroft to Sherlock, and then again to the oldest Holmes, and he caught two blue eyes staring at him.

Sherlock waved his hand towards his brother and then to John and Greg sitting on the armchair and sofa.

" Last week I’ve had enough about Mummy’s complains about your social life, here we go! .. a perfect night with friends waiting for the new year..  Take my concert tonight as my Christmas’ present for the next decade to come. You see, Mycroft? I’m your lucky star !” 

Smiling he took his violin and started playing again..

Mycroft sighed and turned to John and Greg.

“Apologies Dr Watson, Detective Inspector, it seems my little brother is happy having the three of us together tonight !” John nodded smiling while turning to the kitchen, murmuring something about some snacks.

At the same time Mycroft left his omnipresent umbrella near the door Greg stood up pouring a new glass for him, after ten embarrassing seconds in which Mycroft’s eyes held on Greg’s, he took the glass nodding.

“Thank you Gregory.. I’ve been invited here for a violin concert.. I guess you’re here for the same reason “ he said still holding the gaze.

“Oh yes… me too” smiling he turned his head to John and then again looking at Mycroft.

“I’ve got my lucky star tonight !”


End file.
